Core B will provide tissue culture services including the establishment of cell cultures of EBV-transformed lymphocytes and skin fibroblasts. Slides of metaphase chromosomes will be prepared from harvests of cultured cells for FISH experiments. Genomic DNA will be extracted from various sources and also prepared for PFGE. Somatic cell hybrids will be generated as needed.